


당신의 전부

by WwwsBryce



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WwwsBryce/pseuds/WwwsBryce
Summary: 제다이 기사가 될 기회를 부정당한 후, 아나킨은 나부 역사상 가장 위대한 장군이 되었다. 그의 인생에 딱 하나 모자란 것은 그의 소울메이트였다.





	당신의 전부

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456253) by [TheKinkAwakens (thekinkawakens)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekinkawakens/pseuds/TheKinkAwakens). 



 

 

제다이 카운슬의 대표단이 나부의 알현실에 들어서자 아나킨은 파르르 털을 곤두세웠다. 왕실의 기사로서, 그는 외행성의 고관들을 사사로운 감정으로 대해서는 안됐다. 그러나 코러산트 전투의 영웅이자 그리버스 장군의 파괴자로서는, 약간의 재량을 부려도 용서받을 것이다.

메이스 윈두의 검은 눈동자가 언뜻 그를 붙들었다. 아나킨은 재빨리 자밀리아 여왕과 파드메 의원에게로 주의를 돌렸다. 제가 제다이 카운슬의 시선을 의식하는 것처럼 보이고 싶진 않았다.

카운슬의 회의적인 평가는 그대로 최종 결단이 되었다. 아나킨은 제다이가 되기엔 너무 나이가 많고 너무 변덕스러웠다. 파드메 여왕이 그에게 나부의 유서 깊은 기사 수련생 자리를 권하며 구원의 손길을 내밀지 않았더라면, 카운슬은 그를 노예로 되돌려놨을 것이다.

은하 의회가 무너져 내림에 따라, 자밀리아 여왕과 파드메 의원은 ‘2000의 위임’을 수락하고 참 공화국을 이룩했고, 이 우주에서 펠퍼틴의 은하 제국에 맞설 수 있는 유일한 세력이 되었다. 그리고 그 모든 세월 동안, 아나킨은 그들의 곁을 지켰다. 그는 나부의 가장 위대한 전사이자 최고 장군으로 자라났다.

잠깐 동안 그는 스스로가 뛰어난 전사이자 리더임을 되새겼다. 그것도 아주 널리 존경 받는. 로브를 두른 나부랭이들의 기사단이 알현실에 들어섰다고 해서 목구멍이 바싹 마를 이유가 전혀 없는 것이다. 그는 살아남은 마지막 제다이들을 두려워할 이유가 전혀 없었다.

그들이 실정을 호소하기 시작하는 것을 들으며 아나킨은 변함없는 표정을 유지했다.

“아시다시피, 펠퍼틴은 이미 한참 전부터 제다이 기사단을 무너뜨리기 위해 손을 써왔습니다. 지금 이순간에도 우린 공격받고 있습니다. 최근에는 영링들의 학살 계획을 가까스로 모면했습니다. 사원들은 파괴되었고 우린 가장 약한 이들을 피신시킬 곳조차도 없습니다,” 메이스가 말했다.

그리고 그게 다 누구의 잘못이란 말인가? 제다이는 결국 돌이킬 수 없는 순간이 올 때까지 의회에게서 등돌리길 꺼려했었다. 오더 66은 전 우주를 휩쓸었다. 펠퍼틴이 진정한 제자를 발굴하기 위해 다크 사이드로 돌려놓은 자들이 살아남은 제다이들의 뒤를 쫓았다. 황제가 수십 명의 파다완들을 제 편으로 끌어들여, 그 중에서 후계자를 뽑기 위해 그들을 경쟁시키고 있다는 이야기를 아나킨도 들었다.

“그래서 당신들이 우리에게 요청하는 게 뭡니까? 우리의 자원들은 이미 한계까지 퍼져있어요. 시작부터 우리에게 충성스러웠던 이들을 보호하는 것만으로도 우린 벅찹니다. 어째서 참 공화국이 이제와 제다이에게 우선순위를 매겨야 하죠?” 미라 시의원이 물었다. 백세를 앞둔 미라는 나부 왕실에서 여왕과 파드메 다음으로 높은 권한을 갖고 있었다.

“우리가 요청하는 건 참 공화국의 보호가 아닙니다. 우린 나부에 피난처를 청하는 겁니다. 오늘 우리는 나부의 옛 법령을 간구하기 위해 이 자리에 섰습니다,” 메이스가 말했다. 그 말이 끝나자 알현실에 웅성거림이 파도처럼 일었다.

“옛 법령이라 하심은?” 여왕이 물었다.

“마이아디야의 법 말입니다,” 메이스가 말했다. 아나킨은 고개를 돌려 미라의 반응을 살폈다. 행성이 전 우주적 사태에 직면함에 따라 나부의 옛 방식들은 서서히 묻혀갔지만, 왕실에는 여전히 오랜 전통들을 완전히 버리지 않은 이들이 있었다.

미라는 미간을 찌푸리더니 고개를 저었다. “마이아디야의 법은 두 영혼의 본딩을 통한 동맹에 관한 법입니다. 그 법을 발효시키려면, 나부와 그대의 사람들 중에 소울 마크가 일치하는 한 쌍이 있어야 하고, 그들의 직위 또한 높아야 하죠. 그리고 난, 제다이는 소울 마크를 갖지 않는다고 들어왔어요,” 그녀가 말했다.

아나킨은 제 소울 마크가 자리한 팔뚝에 손이 가려는 것을 가까스로 눌러 참았다. 저를 향한 파드메의 의미심장한 시선이 느껴졌다.

“제다이의 소울 마크는 포스로 가로막혀 억눌려있을 뿐, 분명히 존재합니다,” 메이스가 말했다. “그리고 상황이 그 법의 요구사항을 충족시킨다고 우린 믿고 있습니다.”

그가 고갯짓하자 한 제다이가 앞으로 걸어 나와 후드를 젖혔다. 딱 벌어진 어깨에 적갈색 머리카락이 닿을 듯 흘러내렸다.

오비완은 아나킨의 기억 속 잘생긴 모습 그대로였다. 그 어린 날 아나킨은 그에게 매료됐었다. 그때에 그는 옛이야기 속에서 튀어나온 영웅 같았다.

아나킨의 멍한 의식 너머로, 나이 지긋한 의원이 제다이에게 소울본드의 상대가 누구냐고 묻고 있었다. 오비완의 눈이 그와 마주쳤고, 시선을 내리지 않아도 아나킨은 제 팔이 빛나고 있음을 알았다.

 

 

정원을 정처 없이 떠도는 그를 파드메가 찾아냈다. 자밀리아 여왕이 피난 요청의 조건들을 검토해보겠다며 3일을 요구하자 회담은 아수라장이 되었다. 아나킨은 협상이 시작되기 전에 자리를 빠져 나왔다.

파드메는 그에게 한 시간을 주었다. 만약 그녀가 곧장 그를 찾아내고 싶었더라면 그렇게 했을 거라는 것을 그도 알았다. 그녀가 그에게서 눈을 떼지 않은 채 벤치에 앉자, 아나킨은 그 곁에 앉지 않을 수 없었다. 어린 마음의 열병 같은 사랑은 깊은 유대감으로 바뀌었다. 파드메는 그의 멘토이자 가장 소중한 친구였고, 누구보다 가까운 동지였다.

“말해봐 애니, 무슨 생각을 하는지,” 그녀는 그의 어깨에 자연스레 한 팔을 두르며 물었다.

“다시는 제다이와 마주칠 일이 없기를 바랐어. 그들이 날 거부한 건 아주 오랫동안 내게 동기를 부여했고, 그들이 틀렸다는 걸 증명하도록 날 몰아붙였어. 장군이 되었을 때 마침내 거기에서 자유로워졌다고 느꼈는데, 지금 보니 난 영원히 그들에게서 벗어날 수 없나 봐,” 그는 말했다.

파드메는 고개를 끄덕였다. “제다이, 그 중에서도 오비완을 향한 네 감정이 항상 복잡했다는 걸 알아,” 그녀가 말했다. “내가 감히 어떻게 네 기분을 위로할 수 있겠니.”

“내가 어떤 기분을 느껴야 하는 건지조차도 모르겠어,” 아나킨이 말했다. “너무도 오랫동안 난 내 소울메이트를 기다려왔어. 근데 그조차도 제다이 카운슬이 날 거부하는 패로 쥐고 있었다고 생각하니까,” 아나킨은 말을 멈췄다.

파드메는 말없이 그와 함께 앉아있었다.

“뭐 네 감정을 깨달을 시간은 3일이나 있어. 우리가 절대로 네게 이 제안을 받아들이라고 강요하지 않을 거라는걸 알지? 이건 영리한 방법이긴 하지만, 이것 말고도 동맹을 결성할 길은 많아,” 파드메가 말했다.

“알아,” 아나킨이 말했다.

“충분히 고민하도록 해 애니, 넌 이미 나부를 위해 우리가 바랄 수 있는 것 이상을 다 해주었는걸. 무슨 결정을 내리든 간에, 네 마음을 먼저 이해해야 돼, 알았지?”

 

 

하루는 소리 없이 지나갔다. 아나킨은 누구에게서도 성숙하다거나 감정을 잘 다스린다는 소리를 들은 적이 없었다. 대개 그는 제가 화났다는 사실도 가장 마지막으로 깨닫는 사람이었다. 감정은 언제나 그가 다스릴 수 있는 것이 아니라 그저 발생하는 것이었다. 어떤 감정을 느껴야 하는지, 그 감정들을 어떻게 표출해야 하는지를 그는 보통 다른 이들의 지도에 의지해왔다.

그러나 이번 일에 있어선, 파드메는 그의 감정을 설명해주지 않을 것이다. 이번엔 스스로가 알아내야 했다.

첫째 날이 저물 무렵, 그는 오비완이 저를 버린 것으로 제가 그를 미워하진 않는다고 결정했다.

제다이 카운슬에 대들고 이기기엔 오비완도 너무 어렸음을 아나킨도 이젠 알았다. 비록 그의 작은 일부분은 잘생긴 기사님에게 구해져 파다완이 되는 것 외엔 바랄 게 없는 아홉 살짜리로 영원히 남겠지만, 그도 어른이 되었다. 인생은 단순히 원하고 말고의 문제가 아니라는 것을 그는 알고 있다.

하지만 오비완이 본드를 숨긴 것으로는 그를 미워할 수도 있겠다고 생각했다.

둘째 날 아침, 또 다른 정원에 숨어있는 그를 오비완이 찾아냈다. 포스가 그를 이끈 것인지, 아니면 파드메가 간섭한 것인지 아나킨은 알 수 없었지만.

“반갑습니다 아나킨, 당신과 대화할 수 있길 바랐어요. 우리가 나눠야 할 이야기가 아주 많다는 걸 압니다,” 오비완이 말했다.

아나킨은 고개를 끄덕였지만, 아무 말도 돌려주지 않았다. 파드메가 보면 그가 애처럼 부루퉁해있다고 한마디 했을 것이다. 제 기준엔 그저 합당하게 과묵한 거였다.

그들은 침묵 속에서 정원을 거닐었다. 오비완은 예의 있게 거리를 지켰다. 아나킨의 팔은 여전히 조금 화끈거렸지만, 그들의 피부가 직접 닿지 않는 한 본딩이 완성될 위험은 없었다.

이파리들을 낮게 늘어뜨린 나무 아래로 걸으며, 아나킨은 포스의 손길로 가지들을 살짝 들어올렸다. 이건 으스대는 게 아니라고 합리화했지만, 어쨌든 오비완은 탄성을 뱉었다.

“그래, 당신이 코러산트에서 싸우는 걸 짧게나마 보았습니다. 그토록 포스에 통달한 사람은 제다이들 외엔 보지 못했어요,” 오비완이 말했다.

“우주에는 포스를 사용하는 다른 많은 존재들이 있어요. 파드메는 내게 좋은 스승들을 붙여주기 위해 애썼고요,” 아나킨이 말했다. “나부 왕실은 언제나 날 아낌없이 지원해줬어요.”

그 뒤에 숨은 말들이 그들 사이에 빽빽이 내려앉았다.

“아나킨, 날 믿어주길 바라진 않습니다. 하지만 난 절대로 그들이 당신을 타투인에 돌려보내도록 내버려두지 않았을 겁니다,” 오비완이 부드럽게 말했다.

“그래요? 날 데리고 도망이라도 가려고 했나요?” 아나킨이 물었다.

“난 결국에는 내가 그들을 설득할 수 있었을 거라고 믿습니다. 그게 아니라면, 다른 방법을 찾았을 거고요. 당신을 위해서, 그리고 마스터 콰이곤 진의 유언을 기리기 위해서. 하지만, 당신에겐 나부가 더 나은 선택이었음을 이젠 알겠군요,” 그는 말했다.

“왜요? 내가 여전히 너무 감정적이라서요?” 아나킨이 물었다. ‘당신은 그때도 지금도 날 원하지 않으니까요?’ 그렇게 묻고 싶은 것을 가까스로 참았다.

“아니, 이곳에선 그들이 당신을 받아주었으니까요. 이곳에서 당신은 당신의 천성에도 불구하고가 아니라 당신의 천성 덕분에, 행복하고 균형 잡힌 사람이 될 수 있었으니까요,” 오비완이 말했다.

“어차피 내가 좋은 제다이가 되었을 것 같진 않아요,” 아나킨은 경망하게 말했다. 튀어나온 제 목소리에 그는 인상을 쓸뻔했다. 그건 꼭 칭찬해달라고 애원하는 것처럼 들렸다.

그리고 오비완은 기대를 저버리지 않았다. “당신은 훌륭한 제다이가 되었을 겁니다. 난 포스와의 그렇게 강력한 연결은 단 한번도 느껴보지 못했어요. 그리고 전장에서 당신의 능력들은 부인의 여지가 없고요. 진정 우리의 손실입니다,” 그는 말했다. “만약 당신이 우리 쪽에 있었다면 어쩌면 우린 그렇게 많은 제다이들을 잃지도 않았을 겁니다.”

“그 죽음들은 정말로 유감이에요,” 아나킨이 말했다. 그건 진심이었다. 그를 받아주지 않은 기사단에 그는 분개했지만, 제다이 학살을 그가 막을 수 있었다면 그렇게 하는 데에 어떠한 망설임도 없었을 것이다.

“고마워요,” 오비완이 말했다. “그리고 당신을 이런 상황에 처하게 해 미안합니다. 내가 우리의 소울본드를, 그리고 당신을 이용하는 것처럼 느껴질 거란 걸 압니다. 그리고 그게 사실이겠죠. 하지만 내가 당신을 진실로 존경하고 있다는 걸 알아주길 바랍니다.”

“이용당하는 것에 내가 어떤 마음인진 나도 모르겠어요. 하지만 사랑하는 사람들을 보호하기 위해 무슨 짓이든 하려는 건 나도 이해해요.” 아나킨이 말했다.

“그렇다면 당신이 우리의 제안을 고려해볼 거라 희망하겠습니다. 그 이상 당신에게서 이득을 취하지 않겠다고 약속할게요. 그리고 당연한 거지만, 일단 우리가 본딩을 맺으면 난 당신에게 아무것도 바라지 않을 겁니다,” 오비완이 말했다.

아나킨은 미간을 찌푸리고, 멈춰 섰다. “무슨 말이에요?”

“어제 당신이 파드메와 함께 있는 것을 보았습니다. 당신의 애정이 어디에 놓여있는지 볼 수 있었습니다. 우리의 본드를 공인하는 건 그저 형식적인 절차가 될 겁니다,” 오비완이 말했다.

아나킨은 저도 모르게 뒷걸음질쳤다. 그렇게 깜짝 놀랄 발언은 아니었지만, 그래도. 마치 그가 제다이가 되기엔 너무 나이가 많다는 것을 들은 기분이었다. 마치 그가 타투인으로 돌려보내질 거라는 걸 안 기분이었다. 제 안에서 포스가 강렬히 부풀어오르는 것을 느끼며, 아나킨은 짧은 숨을 몰아 쉬었다. 아무 생각 없이 멍했던 머릿속에, 분노가 제멋대로 떠오르기 시작했다.

“그런가요,” 그는 그저 그렇게만 말했다. “그렇다면 그 본딩 요청에 걸맞는 모든 심사숙고를 다하겠다고 약속 드리죠.”

 

 

아나킨은 거칠게 파드메의 집무실에 들이닥쳤다. 문은 그가 의도했던 것보다도 힘이 실려 쾅 소리와 함께 닫혔다. 책상 뒤에 앉아있던 파드메가 고개를 들어 그를 한번 훑어보았다.

“이래야 내가 아는 애니지. 네가 이 상황을 너무 침착하게 받아들이는 것 같아서 걱정했지 뭐야,” 파드메가 말했다.

“제다이 기사단은 자기들이 모든 것을 알고 모든 것의 위에 있다고 생각하는 잘난 개새끼들로만 가득 찼어. 설령 우리가 저들에게 피난처를 허락한대도, 그들은 건간족과 함께 지내야 할거야,” 아나킨이 말했다.

“드디어 오비완과 대화한 모양이구나,” 파드메가 말했다.

“그는 뻔뻔스럽게도 우리의 본딩에서 자긴 ‘아무것도 바라지 않을’거라고 했어. 내 소울메이트가 되기엔 본인이 너무 잘났다고 생각하는 모양이지. 심지어 너와 내 사이를 멋대로 단정하고는 자기가 내게 무슨 호의를 베푸는 양 굴었다고,” 그는 말했다.

“애니, 그 동안 모든 사람들이 우리 사이를 그렇게 여겨왔는걸. 심지어 우리가 소울메이트라고 생각하는 사람들도 있었고. 왕실에선 만약을 위해 우리의 약혼 발표문까지 여러 상황 별로 준비해뒀었잖아. 그는 그냥 정말로 널 안심시키려고 노력한 걸 거야,” 그녀는 말했다.

아나킨은 들은 척도 하지 않았다. “아니 그리고 애초에 나한테서 자기가 감히 뭘 바랄 수나 있다는 건데? 내가 우리의 본딩에서 뭘 원하는지도 전혀 모르는 주제에,” 아나킨이 말했다.

“네가 본딩에서 원하는 게 뭔데, 애니?” 파드메가 물었다.

“아무것도. 내가 본딩에서 원하는 건 아무것도 없어,” 그는 말했다.

그게 거짓말이라는 것을 두 사람 다 알았다. 파드메는 그저 절레절레 고개를 흔들었다. “아직 생각할 수 있는 시간이 하루가 더 남았어. 결정을 서두르지마 애니.”

 

 

그 동안 아나킨은 제 팔에 새겨진 소울마크에 깃든 기운을 항상 느낄 수 있었다. 눈을 감으면 그의 기운은 대개의 소울본드들처럼 어두운 게 아니라, 환한 은색으로 빛났다. 파드메는 그녀 자신의 어두운 푸른빛 소용돌이는 보여도 그 너머의 것은 알지 못한다고 말했었다. 아나킨에게 그 기운은 마치 길처럼 느껴졌다. 어렸을 땐, 제대로 집중만 한다면 그 길이 어디로 이어지는 볼 수 있을 거라고 확신했었다. 그러나, 그가 아무리 노력해도, 무언가가 언제나 그 길목에 있었다. 길을 가로막은 벽, 혹은 열리지 않는 문.

십대가 되어 또래들 전부가 소울메이트에 관심을 가질 때쯤, 그는 파드메에게 그 이야기를 하며 불평했었다.

“때가 되면 만나게 될 거야 애니, 그렇게 애쓰고 밀어붙일 필요 없어. 그건 포스로도 어쩔 수 없는 거야,” 파드메는 말했다.

아나킨도 그 말에 동의했지만, 본드를 기웃거리는걸 관두진 못했다. 그에겐 물론 파드메가 있었지만, 그녀는 결코 그만의 것이 아니었다. 저 우주 어딘가에, 아무런 조건 없이 그를 받아주고 사랑해줄 그의 반쪽이 있었다. 그 사람을 만나기 전까진 아나킨은 결코 완전할 수 없었다.

 

 

물론 오비완은 그날 늦은 밤, 이번엔 폭포수 옆에서 그를 찾아냈다. 보통 아나킨은 자연에서 많은 시간을 보내지 않았지만, 지금 그는 수십 명의 의원들과 왕실의 일원들을 피해 숨어 다니는 처지였다.

그를 발견했을 때 오비완의 표정은 굳어있었다. “미안해요, 아침에 내가 당신의 기분을 상하게 한 것을 느꼈습니다. 허나 어떻게 그런 것인지는 여전히 모르겠습니다.”

아나킨은 그 사과를 묵살하고 싶었다. 대신에 그는 알현실에서 오비완에게 시선이 닿은 순간부터 내도록 머릿속을 떠나지 않은 질문을 꺼냈다. “처음 만났을 때부터 우리가 소울메이트라는 걸 알았어요?”

“파다완들은 아주 어린 나이 때부터 소울마크를 억누르고 그것과 이어지는 연결을 차단하도록 가르침을 받습니다. 난 첫눈에 당신에게 이끌렸지만, 그 이유는 알지 못했었죠. 우리의 본드를 처음 알아차린 것은 마스터 요다이셨고, 내가 당신을 파다완으로 들이겠다고 했을 때 그 사실을 알리며 경고하셨습니다,” 오비완이 말했다.

그러니까 이미 몇 년 전부터 쭉 알고 있었단 말이지. “상황이 달랐다면, 당신이 내 소울메이트라는 걸 내 평생 알 수나 있었을까요?” 아나킨이 물었다.

“만약 우리의 길이 또 한번 마주쳤더라면 당신도 알게 되었을 거라고 생각합니다,” 오비완이 말했다. 그는 아나킨도 알았다면 어떻게 했을지는 말하지 않았다. 마치 아무런 행동도 취하지 않았을 거라는 것처럼. 소울본드 같은 건 아무런 의미도 없다는 것처럼.

제다이는 소울 본딩을 맺지 않는다. 아나킨이 제다이가 됐었다면 그도 차차 그걸 받아들이게 되었을지도 모른다. 그러나 그는 제다이가 아니고, 제가 인생 동안 기다려온 단 한 사람이 언제나 저를 버리고 떠날 거라는 것을 깨닫는 건 깊은 상처로 남았다.

아나킨은 다른 질문을 하려 몸을 틀었지만, 그가 움직이는 순간 울창한 잎 사이로 누군가 접근하는 것이 느껴졌다. 그는 제 움직임이 가려지도록 돌아서서 검으로 팔을 뻗었다. 오비완의 손도 무기를 향했다.

습격자는 제다이 변절자로, 덤불 속에서 뛰어올라 오비완의 목이 있던 자리를 내려친 그의 광선검은 붉은색으로 번뜩였다.

그자는 강하고 빨랐지만, 오비완이 더 빨랐다. 그는 광선검을 켜 습격자를 몰아붙였다. 그들이 맞붙을 때마다 광선검이 번쩍였다. 습격자는 속도에서 앞섰지만 오비완의 검식은 탁월하고 뚫을 곳이 없었다. 당장은 우열을 가리기 어려워 보여도, 시간이 지나면 오비완이 이길 것이다.

그러나 아나킨도 가만히 서서 보고만 있을 생각은 없었다. 그는 한 팔을 뻗어 붉은 광선검에 집중했다. 그건 제 주인에게 충성스러웠지만 아나킨의 힘은 그 결속을 압도할 만큼 강했고, 그는 제 손 안으로 무기를 불러들였다. 습격자와 오비완 둘 다 그 행위에 허를 찔린 것 같았다.

습격자가 정신을 차리고 재빨리 사라지기까진 몇 초 걸리지 않았다. 오비완이 그의 뒤를 쫓으려 했지만 아나킨은 고개를 저었다. “그럴 것 없어요, 이미 수비대에 알렸으니까. 함선에서 그를 잡으려고 기다리고 있어요. 무기가 없으니 수비대만으로도 충분할거에요.”

아나킨은 무심코 손에 쥔 광선검을 만지작거렸다. 그가 광선검을 든 건 이번이 처음이 아니었다. 그 동안 많은 전투에서 포스 유저들을 여럿 무장해제시켰었으니까. 그러나 오비완의 호기심 어린 시선이 의식됐다.

“가봐야겠어요. 수비대의 심문을 감독해야 해서요,” 아나킨이 말했다. 그는 자리를 피하고 싶었다. 그러나 어쩐지 머뭇거리는 자신을 발견했다. 지금 이 순간 그의 안에 너무도 강한 포스가 흐르고 있었다. 그건 그를 대담하고, 도취되게 만들었다. 알 수 없는 목표를 향하도록 그를 떠밀었다.

“가기 전에, 공격받던 순간 당신은 뭔가를 말하려고 했습니다, 그게 뭐죠?” 오비완이 물었다.

“물어보려고 했어요, 만약 내가 우리의 본드를 알아챘더라면 당신은 어떻게 했을지,” 아나킨은 저돌적으로 대답했다.

“당신은 무엇을 바랐을 겁니까?” 그를 조심스럽게 살피며, 오비완이 물었다.

아나킨은 입을 열었지만 아무런 말도 나오지 않았다. “전부를요,” 어깨를 으쓱하며 고백하고는, 그는 돌아서 걸었다.

 

 

비록 파드메는 그에게 충분히 고민하라고 조언했지만, 제가 왕실의 요구를 거절할 일은 없다는 것을 아나킨은 언제나 알고 있었다.

그는 굳이 피난 협정 조건들을 검토해보지도 않았다. 파드메가 그것들을 요약해주었고 협정식에서의 그의 역할을 알려주었다: 본드를 결속시키기 위한 단 한번의 접촉.

셋째 날 하루 종일 그는 오비완의 모습을 보지 못했다. 습격자가 어떻게 행성의 방어벽을 뚫었는지 조사가 진행됐고, 그건 아나킨이 바쁘다는 핑계로 정원이나, 제다이가 허락된 다른 어느 곳도 가지 않을 변명거리를 주었다. 그날 늦은 밤 그는 본딩 동의서를 왕실에 전달했다. 그건 사실 거의 뒷전이나 매한가지였다. 어차피 운명은 결코 다른 길을 허락하지 않았을 것이다.

아나킨이 도착했을 때 오비완은 벌써 제단 위에 자리를 지키고 있었다.

사제는 영원과 사랑, 그리고 결속에 관한 전통적인 말씀을 이야기했다. 단어 하나하나가 그의 피부를 따갑게 찌르는 것만 같았다. 본딩의 시간이 되었을 때, 그는 그의 남아있는 진짜 팔의 장갑을 벗고 손을 앞으로 뻗었다.

오비완의 손은 그의 손을 잡지 않았다. 대신에 보이지 않는 힘이, 포스의 손길이, 그의 턱을 살며시 이끌었고, 그의 입술 위로 입술이 맞닿았다.

얼굴에 스치는 오비완의 수염이 놀랍게도 부드럽다는 것을 깨닫고 나서야 아나킨은 그들이 입맞추고 있음을 알아차렸다. 그들의 팔에서 빛나던 빛은 결합의 순간 눈을 멀게 할 것만 같았다. 놀라서 몸을 빼기엔 아나킨은 너무 충격을 받아 굳어있었고, 다음 순간 오비완은 이미 물러나고 있었다.

왕실은 점잖게 박수를 보냈다. 누구도 이 쇼에 당황하지 않은 것 같았다. 흘깃 메이스를 보았을 때 그는 짜증이 난 동시에 즐거워하는 것처럼 보였다. 오비완은 다시 제자리로 뒷걸음질 쳐 협정문을 향해 돌아섰고, 서류에 서명을 했다. 파드메가 제단 위로 올라와 나부를 대신해 서명했다. 그녀는 아주 신이 난 표정이었다.

협정문의 전문을 낭독하면서 식은 한 시간 정도 더 계속되었다. 그 다음엔 아나킨은 습격 때문에 그가 제안했던 방어 체제 증강에 관해 더 듣고 싶어하는 한 무리의 의원들에게 붙들렸다. 그들에게 이끌려가면서도, 그의 머릿속은 여전히 조금 전 무슨 일이 일어난 건지 알 수 없어 멍했다.

그날 밤 오비완은 아나킨의 방으로 찾아왔다. 그건 제가 또 정원을 떠돌면 너무 뻔하고 애정에 굶주린 것처럼 보이진 않을까 고민하던 아나킨의 딜레마를 해결해주었다.

이번엔, 오비완이 먼저 질문으로 시작했다. “어째서 제다이가 소울메이트와 본딩하지 않는지 알고 있습니까?”

“아뇨,” 아나킨이 말했다. “다른 사람들처럼 나도 제다이는 소울메이트가 없다고 배웠으니까요. 그렇지만 그게 사실이라면 포스 센서티브인 내게 소울마크가 있다는 건 무슨 의미일까 항상 궁금했어요.”

“제다이는 소울메이트와 보통 사람들과는 다른 결속을 맺습니다. 대부분의 소울본딩은 그저 포스가 허락하는 가까움이자 연결고리일 뿐입니다. 그러나 제다이에게 있어선, 우리와 포스의 연결이 본딩을 복잡하게 만들죠. 우린 오직 포스 센서티브하고만 본딩할 수 있습니다. 그저 한번의 접촉을 통해서요. 그러나 불가피하게도, 함께하는 시간이 늘어나고 거리가 가까워질수록 본딩은 더욱 깊어집니다. 소울메이트라는 단어는 사실 이런 종류의 결속에서 나온 말입니다. 진정한 영혼의 결속이요,” 오비완이 말했다.

아나킨은 그 말에 담긴 진실을 느꼈다. 이미 그는 제가 더욱 깊은 본딩을 갈구하는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 막혔던 길은 마침내 활짝 뚫렸으나, 그 광활함은 그를 압도했다. “글쎄요, 본딩이 좀 강해진다고 해서 그렇게 나쁠 것 같진 않은데요,” 그는 말했다.

오비완이 그의 눈을 들여다보았다. “그건 본딩의 상대가 누구인지에 달려있겠죠. 어떤 이들은 그러한 본딩이야말로 필멸자들에게 허락된 가장 강력한 힘이라고 말합니다. 그러나 물론 대가가 따릅니다. 그런 식으로 영혼을 연결하는 것은 영원히 되돌릴 수 없어요. 그리고 제다이에겐, 소울메이트가 죽으면 함께 목숨을 잃게 된다는 이야기가 전해집니다ㅡ영혼의 애착이 너무 강해, 하나가 없이는 다른 하나도 살 수 없다고 말입니다.”

이 사실에 제가 겁을 먹어야 한다는 건 아나킨도 알았다. 그러나 그는 오로지 깊은 갈망만을 느꼈다. 오비완이 한숨을 내쉬었고, 문득 아나킨은 오비완이 제 모든 반응을 감지할 수 있음을 깨달았다. 그도 오비완의 신중함과 조심스러움을 느끼고 있었다ㅡ그 아래 묻힌 희망과 열망까지도.

“내가 우리의 본드를 알면서도 이야기하지 않았다는 걸 알았을 때 당신은 화가 났었습니다. 당신은 내가 그걸 숨긴 것이 이기적이라고 생각했죠. 그러나 난 당신에게 그걸 알리는 것이 이기적인 거라고 생각했었습니다. 당신에게 그토록 불가능한 선택을 종용하고, 그런 식으로 당신의 목숨을 걸라고 요구하는 것이 말입니다ㅡ그저 내가 당신에게 빠졌다는 이유만으로,” 아나킨이 한 손을 오비완의 팔에 얹자 두 사람의 소울마크가 밝게 빛났고, 오비완은 말을 멈췄다.

“그 모든 게 다 과거의 일이라면, 지금 당신은 무엇을 원하죠?” 아나킨이 물었다. 그러나 그는 이미 답을 알고 있었다. 자라나는 그들의 결속을 통해 진실을 느낄 수 있었다.

“전부를요,” 오비완이 솔직하게 대답했고 아나킨은 몸을 기울여 그에게 입을 맞췄다. 그에게 전부를 주었다.

 

 

 


End file.
